Your Heart Belongs To Me
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: "As this candle burns, so your heart burns with love for me." Third story of Happy Halloween.  Gabriel/Sam friendship Castiel/Dean


"This is not right."

Gabriel turned a sharp glare on his feathery fiend – _ahem, _friend – and waved his lighter threateningly. "If you don't shut that beak of yours, I'm having bird meat tonight."

Castiel ruffled up his black breast. "Kill me or not, this still is not right."

"Do I look like I care?"

"If your feelings are true, than you should."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and continued on with what he was doing. "It's a simple love spell. It won't hurt him!"

"His emotions will be untrue." Castiel cocked his head one way and then the other. "Do you want that?"

He gave it a moment of mock-thought. "Well, I want _him_."

Castiel cawed, displeased. "So be it!" and flew off, black wings carrying him out the open window.

"Yeah, you run to your bitch, you disease-ridden pest!" Gabriel huffed. "Not like I need you for this anyway." He had given up surprisingly easy, though.

He palmed his charm bag (hyacinth? Check. Deer's tongue? Check. Sampson? Check) and nodded to himself. "Damn straight I don't need you. Ravens are so overrated anyhow. Nevermore? Nevermore your feathery cliché… tail feathers." He stuck his tongue out towards Castiel's escape. "Shut up! I'll get a _new_ familiar, one that _understands _me."

He made a note to do that.

He would most likely be too lazy for it, though. Like he had been the other hundred times he had threatened such.

The witch carved his intended's name into the heart-shaped candle and dressed it in love oils and sprinkled over it with love drawing powders.

He cooed as he lit the wick.

"As this candle burns, so your heart burns with love for me,

As this wax melts, so your heart melts with love for me,

When this spell is complete, your heart belongs to me!"

He leered as the heart candle gave an impressive spark at the command. "That's right, Sammykins, your heart belongs to _me_."

He blessed the four winds and the four elements before closing the circle.

~::~

"Hey, Sammykins~" Gabriel slid onto the scene, wriggling his eyebrows at his larger-than-life crush. "You ready for me?"

Sam rolled his eyes and continued walking. He had a green bag in each hand, one full of herbs and the other of vegetables. Looking at them made him wish he had a lollipop.

Gabriel graciously overlooked the poor choice of foods for his love interest. "You know you love me, Sammy, you can't say no to me!"

He had a spell and herbs betting on it.

"Watch me," Sam sneered. "_No_."

"You don't mean that." Gabriel's confidence was beginning to fade.

The spell didn't seem to have any affect on the moose of a man. Well, that wasn't right, that wasn't right at all… That could mean only two things.

One, Sam was so set in not liking Gabriel that he was practically obsessed with it.

Or, two, Sam was already in love with him.

~::~

"You pervert, get the fuck away from Sammy!" barked Dean the second they entered Sam's house. He looked up at Gabriel with fierce untrusting green eyes.

"Back off, dog breath."

The golden retriever snarled at him. "Pixie!"

"Bitch!"

"Hey, hey! I'm a guy." He raised a leg and offered a purely canine grin. "See that? Ya see that, you asshole? That's a _dick_."

"Dean!" Sam rubbed his eyes. "Don't do that."

He huffed angrily and trotted by Sam's side, throwing a hateful glare back at Gabriel.

"Hey, bitchy bitch bitch," Gabriel looked around curiously, "have you seen birdbrain?"

"_Cas_ is taking a nap," he growled.

"Oh, really? And what were you two doing to make him so tired?"

The horror in Dean's expression was so worth it as the dog then promptly disappeared up the stairs, howling curses like he didn't even need to breathe.

Sam turned wide eyes on Gabriel. "Castiel is a _raven_, Gabriel. What do you _think_ they did?"

"I believe in interspecies relationship. Don't you?"

"Sure, but there's this huge difference between a _dog_ and a _bird_." Sam slammed his bags down on the kitchen countertop and began unloading, putting his roots and vegetables in order of name, preparing them for washing.

Gabriel helped out, throwing a speculative look at him out of the corner of his eye. "Sooo, Sammykins… You really don't feel different? Like, at all?"

The hulk that was his love interest sighed. "No, Gabriel. And I wish you would stop calling me that." He rinsed the ginger. "Should I feel different?"

"No, of course not!" He shook his head defiantly. "Not at all, you feel perfect the way you are! I mean…" He grinned wickedly as Sam frowned at him. "Did I say that?"

"You're so weird, Gabriel."

Gabriel came around and took up the other half of the sink with hazel. "That's why you love me, baby." He kept sharp eyes on Sam while he said that.

All he received for his efforts was the roll of Sam's eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

"Hey, what do you have planned for Samhain?"

Sam petted the ginger thoughtfully. "I want to bless this house again. Dean's been sensing some bad spirits and I think they're attracted to me for… you know."

Gabriel did know. Witches as powerful as them went crazy sometimes and started messing with the dark arts. Sam, for a while there, had been the devil himself practically. He was only lucky that his familiar had never left his side and had been there to beat some sense into his cro-magnon head.

But the stain would always be there on his soul, his ghastly tattoo that said loud and clear for anyone who wished to see that he had once been evil.

Gabriel could see it. In the purity and devotion that was Sam's aura, he could see the damning smudges. He didn't care, though. To him, Sam was Sammykins. He was beautiful and big and, _Merlin_, Gabriel wanted him. To fuck him, to love him, to tease him. All of it.

He wouldn't even mind sharing him with that damn dog of his.

"Can I come over?"

Sam was suspicious.

"I'll be good, I swear! I won't summon fairies into the circle!... again."

"Again." He put the ginger aside and started on the mandrake. "I don't want the queen of Fay turning Dean into a cat another time."

"Yeah, right. You definitely need her to turn him into a raven."

~::~

"I presume the spell did not work?" Castiel preened his flight feathers.

"You don't sound that surprised."

"Had I thought it would work, I would not have flown off so easily."

Gabriel conceded to that. It explained a few things. "Why didn't it work? I'm powerful. _And_ I'm sexy. I should have been able to win him over without even using a spell."

"Then why did you?"

"… Shut up."

"I smell a coward."

"Your sense of smell sucks."

"But Dean says it all the time."

"Dean's a _dog_, you thick pidgeon."

"_Raven_."

"I don't even care anymore." Gabriel cast himself onto his couch and threw an arm melodramatically over his face. "My Sammykins, he won't love me."

Castiel turned his head whichever way. "You have not showed yourself to be a worthy mate. Sam has a tract of falling in love and wanting something permanent. You, on the other wing…"

Gabriel could easily list seven people he had had something casual with since meeting Sam at that Occult shop in New Orleans. His one-night stands were even more numerous and then there was that one S&M guy he had had chained up in his room for a month.

Now, thinking back, he wished he had locked that damn door. Or at least closed it.

Castiel dipped his head in pity and Gabriel threw m&m's at him. "Shut up. So I'm a horny sonabitch, leave me be! At least I'm serious about him."

"You have four days and three nights till Samhain. Use your times wisely to show him that you care."

Gabriel huffed. "What do _you_ know about wooing anyway? You're a _bird_."

"I woo."

"Oooh, don't tell me? That dove down the street? Or maybe are you more… mammal?"

"Leave Dean out of your sick fantasies."

"Stay out of my love life."

"You are the one who gloats to me."

He should seriously stop doing that. "Well, tell me not tell you for once!"

The raven shrugged one glossy wing and cawed.

~::~

Despite his want to prove Castiel wrong, he started trying to prove himself. His… "faithfulness".

"No, I will _not_ feel that, madam!" He stared with all offense at the woman. "I am a _virtuous_ man!"

Sam rubbed his temples next to him. "Gabriel… That's a manikin."

"But she's trying to seduce me with her low-cut blouse and frayed denim jeans!" Gabriel was actually getting turned on.

Sam just walked away, hunched into himself as the other store occupants stared on.

Castiel, perched on Gabriel's shoulder, jerked his head from side to side.

Dean snickered. "Fail."

~::~

"Sammykins, this man is propositioning me!"

"That's a tree."

"Okay, so, _maybe_ I was tree lover once, but I was high and it was a nudist camp. Gah, someone's trying to grope me!"

"Aaaand that's the wind."

"Fail."

~::~

"Sammykinds, how was your day?"

"Uh… that's new. Why are you asking?"

"Because I _care_ about you."

"… Gabriel."

"Mm?"

"My eyes are up here."

"Fail."

~::~

Gabriel thought that bathrooms were private places.

Obviously, Sam's bathroom wasn't.

The witch walked in and stared at Gabriel, wide-eyed and gawking.

"What? Haven't you ever seen someone jerk their willie before?" His day had been too frustrating, okay?

Dean barked from somewhere upstairs. "Fail!"

~::~

Gabriel beat his head against his magic table. "I am _so_ horny."

Castiel swallowed the strip of red meat Dean had given him before they had left Sam's home. "How strange. It has only been one day."

"I'm not going to make it!" In the back of his mind, he heard Dean's bark. "Fuck you and your fails!"

~::~

The moment he showed up on their doorstep, Dean snickered. "Fail."

"I haven't _done_ anything yet!"

"You're still going to fail."

Castiel flapped off of Gabriel's shoulder and landed on Dean's back, pecking affectionately at his fur. "He is trying hard, Dean. In time, he will not be such a failure."

Dean sneezed disinterestedly. "You really shouldn't waste your time on this loser, Cas. In one ear and out the other."

"Y'know, maybe if I had dorky ears like yours I wouldn't have that problem. _Wait_, you're worse than _I_ am when it comes to listening to directions," Gabriel quipped and pushed past the dog.

Dean growled. "Fuck you!"

"No thanks! I'm supposed to be proving my fidelity, remember?"

Sam was in the kitchen, chopping up peppers. The making of lasagna was in the air. "Hey, Gabriel." He raised a concerned brow. "Are you over that freak-out you were having yesterday?"

"What freak-out?"

"The one where you seemed to think that everything was out for your virtue." He chuckled and passed a bowl over to him with an unmixed cocktail of ingredients in it.

Wordlessly, he began stirring.

"Are you _pouting_?"

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him. "No!"

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"He so totally is," Dean piped up.

"Hush," Castiel cawed.

"This is just too good."

"Dean," Sam intervened, "would you mind going for a walk?"

"I don't want to!"

Castiel patted Dean's snout with a wing. "We should go."

Dean growled but, for whatever strange reason, the dog actually listened to Castiel and left. Though obviously with great reluctance.

Gabriel glared at him as he went.

Bitch.

"Fail!"

Damn it!

He wished he had candy on him.

Sam reached into a side drawer and took out a tootsie roll.

"Am I thinking out loud?"

The taller witch gave him a confused look. "No. Why do you ask?" He unwrapped the treat and popped it in his mouth.

Gabriel groaned.

He hated life.

~::~

"You need to get laid," Sam pointed out lightly at Samhain. They were tracing the premises of Sam's property with incense with Dean leading the way and Castiel overlooking them from above.

"Tell me about it." He scowled and unwrapped a chocolate eyeball.

At the entrance, Sam took a moment to bless the doorway.

Gabriel could actually _see_ the dark spirits be forced away from the house, could hear the faintest echo of their enraged screams. Castiel, resting between Dean's shoulder blades, tilted his head to and fro as he looked up at the spirits and Dean snarled angrily.

"Why are you being so strange lately?"

"Don't you like it?"

"You spazzing out because you haven't had any sex? No, should I?"

They went inside and Gabriel took off his robe. No matter with others or not, he always wore nothing beneath the traditional garb. Why should he? This was the night to be one with nature!

Castiel was used to it.

Dean yelped and pawed at his eyes.

Sam flushed red. "You weren't… _wearing_ anything beneath that?"

"You mean you _are_ wearing something beneath that?" To think, he thought he was hardcore!

"I-I'm not. I just thought you were."

"Oh."

…

_He's naked beneath that robe_.

Fuck this!

He grabbed Sam by his dressing gown and pulled him down into a hard-as-hell kiss. "Oooh, do you have _any_ idea how long I've wanted to do that?"

Sam licked his lips slowly, looking wide-eyed and shocked and then… happy. "About the same amount of time I have, right?"

Gabriel gawked. "Oh, Sammykins…!"

Needless to say, they kicked Dean and Castiel out.

Gabriel stuck his tongue out as Dean pawed helplessly at the window. "Win!"

~::~

Sam held Gabriel by the hand as they went up to his bedroom. "Gabriel… I just… I don't do one-night stands."

"I know. You're for all that eternal love crap."

Sam frowned at him.

Gabriel grinned. "For you? I think I'm all for it too." He shut the door behind them and spun Sam (a feat, considering the height difference) onto the bed. "I just might love you, Sammykins."

Sam flushed. "I… Gabriel?"

"Oh, I know what those mean old crones have told you. _You can't love a tainted soul_, but I do. You're one of a kind to me, you're special and beautiful and – I'll get all mushy if you want me to." He whipped the fastener off of Sam's robe and watched with great interest as the sides fell apart.

Sam was truly and utterly gorgeous. There was just no _defining_ how sexy he was.

"This here, it's all mine? Mine to play with, to _tease_?" He must have looked like a kid at Christmastime because Sam laughed and nodded. "Oh, _goody_! I'm gonna start… here!" And he dove for Sam's lips, hungrily taking a kiss.

Sam kissed back full force and there was a war going on between their mouths. Teeth turned into white soldiers attacking as one and tongues were the secret weapons. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders and spread his legs easily for Gabriel to crouch between them.

"And I'm going to move here…" and relocated himself to Sam's throat, nibbling his way down the cords of his neck. "Then here…" his nipples, "and here," his belly button. Sam was shuddering beneath him, shaking.

Gabriel wondered how long it had been since his last time.

"My oh my, where do I go from here?"

Sam's hand in his hair showed him the way to his half-hard length and he smirked at the not-so-subtle hint.

But he liked Sam. So he gave him mercy and put his mouth where it was wanted.

His fingers trailed back up Sam's body and Sam sucked them eagerly into his mouth, making them nice and wet.

When they were soaked, he took them from one orifice to another.

Sam groaned long and low as the first finger slid hesitantly into him. "Gabriel… So good…"

"Tell me, Sammykins," Gabriel flicked his tongue over the head of Sam's cock. "Do you love me too?"

Sam looked down at him with so much emotion and… and hesitation. He saw the exact moment he cast it all aside though and gave himself over to him. "Yeah. I love you too. I've loved you since," he laughed nervously, "since I don't even know. One day just randomly, you were just in my heart."

This was a strange conversation to have with his mouth on Sam's dick and his fingers up his ass, but he let it happen because, news flash! They were strange to begin with. At least by normal standards.

"I've loved you since I grabbed your ass back in New Orleans."

Sam laughed again. It ended in a gasp as Gabriel added a second finger. "You wolf-whistled me and stalked me back to my motel, asking for the secret to getting at my 'buns of steel'."

"I think I've found it too." A third finger. "So _tight_. All for me, Sammykins?"

He gulped. "Yeah. But you're not allowed to leave in the morning. I'm for keeps."

"You sound like such a _girl_."

"You wouldn't be here if you minded."

He had him there.

He positioned himself at Sam's entrance, kissing him deeply as he began to slowly push in. "Ready to start the New Year with us?"

Sam bit his bottom lip and nodded. "_Yes_."

"Me too."

_Author's Note: Third in my Halloween 'Verse. _


End file.
